microcountriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia
———————————WELCOME TO CAMURIA———————————— 'Introduction' The Kingdom of Camuria and Her Empire across the Seas, more commonly known either as the Camurian Empire or the Kingdom of Camuria has expanded over three times its original size from 2007 to present and now holds territory on the northern coast of Germany, the isles of Scilly and north-east of Liverpool, England. Camuria is ruled by an Absolute Monarchy, and has done since its founding in 1967. Camuria holds diplomatic relations with many micronations and over time has seen many rise and fall around it. For more pages with connections to Kingdom of Camuria and her Empire Click Here. Breaking News: The Government of the Kingdom of Camuria has officially closed its borders, due to the Swine Influenza confirmation in the United Kingdom 'Monarchy' 'King Frederick (1967-1993)' The Kingdom of Camuria was founded by Frederick Forrest of Liverpool on 29 July 1967 when on a holiday in Scotland he came across an island. He claimed it as his own with his wife Edith Forrest and they built a small jetty, row of shops, chapel and a large house. Some more people moved to the island and the population has risen in the years since its founding. King Frederick begun diplomatic relations with a group of Shetlanders who had declared some land independent, but after he stopped trading wool as of a storm that had killed many of the herd they declared war on him. The war lasted for one week and Camuria was victorious and forced the other Micronation to sign a surrender on 2nd September 1983. King Frederick had four children, one of whom was Crown Prince Ian who later on in his life and after a few years of visiting Liverpool Crown Prince Ian met the future Queen and on 14 May 1988 they married in Liverpool Cathedral of Christ the King. In 1993 King Frederick died leaving the Kingdom to Crown Prince Ian. 'King Ian I (1993-2007)' King Ian I was left the throne by his father King Frederick in 1993, he inherited this small Micronational Kingdom at a time of wealth for it with a population. King Ian I's wife, Queen Sharon gave birth to a son, Crown Prince Ian of Camuia, heir to the throne of Camuria and had given birth a few years earlier to Princess Robyn of Camuria. The population dropped slighty during this time and then Queen Edith, mother of the King died then the Queens parents both died and with three family members all dying within 8 months it caused alot of stress on the family and a while later the King abdicated in on 30 June 2007, leaving his son to the throne and taking on the title Prince Regent Ian. 'King Ian II (2007-''Incumbent) After King Ian I abdicated his throne, it was left to his son Crown Prince Ian. Only ruling since 2007, Ian has his father as his advisor but mosly rules himself. Building a very powerful army and creating the Royal guard Ian is has taken Camuria to its stongest ever. He joined Camuria to the Union of Micronational Allies in 2007 and later becoming Supreme Chancellor. Being brought up in the court of the King he has now he has made alliances with many other micronations and keeping to the constitution of the Union of Micronational Allies. King Ian II was also the monarch who founded the Lower House in October 2008, to control the religious aspects of Camurian Politics. He is also the person who came up with the idea of the League of Merseyside Micronations and is has helped draft the Treaty of Aintree. '''Ranking 'Conflicts' In the past years Camuria has been involved in many intermicronational conflicts. King Ian II summonded a War Parliament for the second time in the week to discuss The Meissner Antifan War. The King stated that the Camurian Empire shall remain neutral. The Fifth War Cabinet was summoned to discuss what Camuria calls Black March, named so for the high amount of intermicronational hostilities between micronations. The Empire of New Europe declared war upon the Kingdom of Camuria on the 9 April 2009 for no provoked reason causing the Camurian War. King Ian II went into talks with Emperor Wilhelm I of New Europe on 1 May, due to New Europe's request, and an end to the war is currently being negotiated. 'Camurian Empire' The Camurian Empire has rapidly expanded in 2008 and is expected to carry on, but not as a fast pace as now. The Camurian Empire holds provinces all over Europe, and stationed small garrisons and platoons to protect the provinces. Visit the Camurian Provinces page for inforamtion on them. Camuria itself is based off Scotland and the island is the size of 1.14 sq miles. The Misthasian Provinces add to the size of 3.6 sq miles. The Province of West Germania adds to the size of 6.11 sq miles and the Protectorate of Halfway island adds to the size of 0.15 sq miles. The newly Annexed lands of the Anzacian Empire add another 12.11 sq miles to Camuria's expanding Empire. On 31January 2009, due to the Queen's Guard of Anzacia attacking a Camuria supporter the Royal Camurian Navy invaded the Kingdom of Anzacia and it surrendered within 8 minutes as civilians attacked the Queen's supporters adding another 4 square miles to the Empire. 'Parliament' 'Upper House' The Kingdom of Camuria has a small democratically elcted party to represent the people of Camuria to the King that consist of the Conservative Party of Camuria, the Democratic Party of Camuria and the Camurian National Party, which meets up every 5th, 14th and 28th of every month. The Parliament have no true power, apart from advisors to the King and Admiral Sir John O'Kane, Duke of North Perisma is Camuria's current First Minister and head of the Conservative party, until the next general election, from the 1st Janurary to the 8th January 2010. 'Lower House' The Lower House is a religious part of the Camurian Government where the Roman Catholic clergy and more of religious politics takes place. Votes on religious matters have to go through the Lower house before being put into action in any Camurian territory. 'Political Parties' In Camuria the Conservative Party of Camuria is currently in power, and has been since the 2008 General Election. The party that took the place as Shadow Party during the 2009 General Election was the Camurian National Party, removing the Democratic Party of Camuria as Shadow Party, for the first time since 1998 and the first time the National Party has held a seat in Parliament since 2001, as the Socialist Party. 'Currency' The Kingdom of Camuria established a currency on 2 December 1967 and has been using it for trade ever since, it is know and accepted as the international currency of the Union of Micronational Allies and by a few countries who also trade with Camuria. The currency is the 'Camista', which symbol is ₭, the currency is worth exactly double the British pound and is available in One, five and ten Camista notes and it is every 100 Camoisto to the Camista. The Camoistero is the coined version of the Camista and hasn't been produced since 1993, when the mint that produced them closed. Camuria is currently looking for a mint to produce a comemerative coin, for the first produced in many years. 'National Holidays' 10th February - The King's birthday 2nd July - Coronation day, The date King Ian II was crowned 16th March - V.M day, Victory in the First and Second Misthasian War 31st March - Black March day, to reflect on the chaos of Black March 29th July - Camuria day, The date of Camurian independence 2nd December - V.E day, Victory of Camuria and her allies in the Second Micro War All other national holidays are roughly the same as the English holdiays and have Bank holidays at the same time. 'National Sport' The National sport of Camuria is Rugby, King Ian I was a keen rugby player, and before his reign played for the Camuria in the Six Micronations, a series of rugby games played between the members of what is now the Union of Micronational Allies who, due to their strong alliance created the orginisation. The Six Micronations Cup is played for every four years and has been played since 1991. 'League of Merseyside Micronations' On 7 March 2009 a joint project for the Camurian Broadcasting Company and the Altania Broadcasting Network to produce an advertisment for the League of Merseyside Micronations. Most of the adverts production was carried out by the Altania Broadcasting Network, but the C.B.C also made a contribution towards the advert, which was put onto Youtube and Facebook. King Ian II is Secretary-General of the League and was the founder of the League and writer of the Treaty of Aintree. 'Foreign Relations' The nations listed here hold positive relations with the Kingdom of Camuria formally in an order of the date they have been in good relations with Camuria since, with Camuria's older relations at the top. Kingdom of Yorkshire Queenslandic Federation Principality of New England Kingdom of West Florida Ohio Empire (inactive) Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Tozland (Complications) Kingdom of Praugsia United States of Altania Empire of Northwood Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua Qootärlænt Kingdom of Lunt Village Reylan Imperial Triumvirate Republic of Patetopia Principality of Knowsley 'Contact ' Official Government Address Ministry of Immigration Ministry of Justice and Home Affairs Ministry of Health and Environment Official Website category:Camuria